Another Chance
by Sasuke's Grl
Summary: Itachi wakes up one night only to find that a part of him feels guity, so he decides to visit his old home. What happenes when he gets there? Please R&R!


_**Another Chance**_

"If you wish to kill me hate me, detest me," The words ran through Itachi's mind as he lay on his bed trying to concentrate on reasons. His room was completely dark, just like his heart, but now it seemed as if Itachi was trying to change that.

"Nande?" Sasuke's voice echoed through his head, and he couldn't forget his face that was then filled with tears. "Nande?" Sasuke's scream was so loud in his head now that he had to get up, hoping it he could get rid of it. Itachi shook his head violently hoping that by doing so the thoughts would leave, but no luck.

"Itachi-sama, what's wrong?" Kismae's voice, irritating to Itachi now, was heard from across the room.

"Nothing, I just need to go out for a walk," Itachi informed his follower as he got up and headed towards the door. He stepped outside in the chilly air, as a slight breeze moved his long bangs out of his Sharingan eyes.

He started towards where the Uchiha's used to live. He saw his house on the corner of the street and walked over. He placed his right hand on his house's door knob, and he then suddenly felt cold, not because of the wind but because of his guilt.

Itachi tried to ignore the feeling as he stepped inside the house. He walked over to where the kitchen was and looked around himself. The pictures that had been up on the wall were now grey and the colors had faded. The table and the four chairs that stood around it were all dusty, all but one.

Itachi stared at it carefully, but he didn't bother with it. He walked out of the kitchen and walked into his room. There his bed stood beside the window, which was now broken. He walked over to his bed and laid down. He looked over at the wall across the room as he noticed a picture of his mother, his dad, and Sasuke. Itachi stood up and walked over to the picture. It seemed that every other picture other than the one in his room was dusty. Itachi placed his hand over his family, and another shiver went down his back.

Itachi shook his head once more as he thought he heard another scream. "Kaasan!" Again Sasuke's voice was heard. Itachi thrust his right hand into the wall, making it cave in. Itachi closed his eyes trying to calm down, but nothing helped.

Itachi now started towards his brother's room. He entered the room, and saw that the room was not at all dusty like all the others. Instead it was as if someone had been there. The bed looked as if it had been slept in, and the chair looked as if someone had sat there recently.

Itachi walked out of his room, and walked into his father's study thinking that if he entered the room, he would start hating his father again and the guilt that had now made a home in his heart would disappear.

As he entered the room, he saw a picture of Sasuke on his desk. Itachi felt the hatred boil in his black heart again, and he grinned as he looked at the picture and sat down in his father dusty chair. Itachi picked up the picture with his mother on it and wit his index finger he outlined her face. "Kaasan," he whispered, but at the same time Sasuke's scream had said the same thing.

"Chikushou, why can't I get his voice out of my mind?" Itachi said as he placed the picture back where it was before. He then picked up Sasuke's picture and stared at it with love and hatred at the same time.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" Itachi asked the picture of Sasuke who was smiling sweetly at him.

"I saved you from that bastard Orochimaru, now it's your turn to save yourself by killing me!" Itachi explained to the picture. He then placed the picture back on his father's desk, and to his surprise he saw another picture. The picture had a beautiful frame, a golden one with designs engraved in it. Itachi picked it up and stared at it in disbelief. There in front of his eyes was a picture of him, and this picture had the nicest frame.

"Why can't you be more like you brother?" The one sentence Itachi's father always said to him now ran through his mind. _Why do I have the nicer frame?_ Itachi asked himself and then it came to him, it was because his father loved him more. _No it can't be! Because of him I killed everyone, and now I find out he loved me more! _Itachi rose and punched the wall again, making it cave in. He then stopped as soon as he heard foot steps in his house. He sat down thinking he was going crazy.

Itachi left the room and walked over to where he had killed his parents. As soon as he had reached the door he had heard another scream, the same scream. "Kaasan!" Itachi didn't know what to think any more. Was Sasuke in there or was it his mind? Itachi turned around thinking he couldn't walk in. This is going to make me more and more guilty and I won't be able to kill anymore!

"Kaasan!" The scream came again. Itachi turned the knob of the room and walked in anxious to know if he had gone crazy, or if Sasuke was really screaming for his mother to come back.

As he stepped in he saw his parent's bodies still there. They had been there for seven years and still looked as if they had only been dead for one hour. Itachi walked over to his father, forgetting about Sasuke's voice, and he sat down beside the dead body.

"Forgive me father, mother, I didn't know," He spoke slowly, and not even he could believe he had just said sorry to a murder he had planned and had been so happy over. Itachi turned his head sharply as he thought he heard foot steps behind him.

"Nani?" Itachi asked as he saw no one else, but he could still hear. "Damn darkness, I can't see a thing!" Itachi said as he stood up looking all over the place, trying to kill whoever was spying on him. He waited for about five minutes and as soon as he was sure no one was there he turned to his mother.

"Kaasan!" Itachi whispered as Sasuke's scream rung through his mind. "Bastard Sasuke get out of my mind!" Itachi screamed at no one in particular, but instead a voice responded.

"Am I haunting you?" the voice asked as Itachi spun around, and to Sasuke's surprise Itachi turned with no attack.

"Is it you that keeps on screaming, or is it in my mind?" Itachi asked his brother who was now forming Chidori in his right hand, but Sasuke's eyes showed no intention on killing his brother when he looked so down.

"It was me, because of you! Why did you ask Father for forgiveness?" Sasuke asked Itachi who was still looking at his dead mother.

"Why do you care?" Itachi asked his brother as he got up to face him.

"I'll kill you, you bastard for the shit you did in my life!" Sasuke screamed as he ran forward to Itachi who was standing calmly beside his dead mother.

"You wouldn't kill me in front of Father and Mother!" Itachi said calmly, still looking upon his mother's turned over face.

Sasuke didn't stop, instead he ran towards his broken brother as he thrust his technique into Itachi's heart making him fall over his dead parents.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi jumped out of his bed in disbelief, sweat drops falling down his forehead. He stood up and walked over to his kitchen as he picked u a glass of water. He drank it slowly but he chocked suddenly on his drink as he heard Sasuke's voice again.

"Kaasan!" Itachi let go of the glass as the water spilled out all over the floor.

"Sasuke you bastard, get out!" Itachi screamed as he walked out of the room, and into his own, again only to notice he was in his childhood room. Itachi skimmed his room in disbelief.

"What the hell is going on?" Itachi yelled out to nobody. "I know illusionary and this isn't it!" Itachi said as he sat down on his bed trying to concentrate.

"Itachi niichan, are you alright?" Itachi looked toward his door where a six year old Sasuke stood, smiling sweetly at him. Itachi nodded as his father ran into the room asking the same question. Again Itachi nodded, as his father left, closing the door behind him.

"Maybe I did really die, and I was given another chance at life, but will I change at all?" Itachi thought as he lay back on his bed and closed his black eyes, thinking over what he would do.


End file.
